tivariafandomcom-20200214-history
Demon
A Demon is a spiritual creature created by the Four Devils. They are humaoid spawns of various shapes and sizes. Unlike mortals, they do not possess a soul. They are malevolent beings that despise any sort of mortal creatures. Demons usually have horns, claws or fangs. Each Demon serves a certain Devil. Demons can be summoned to the surface of Tivaria by conjurers, who are usually servants of the Four Devils. The most infamous Demon is Moedrire, he is Sumetar's right hand. He has faced Archangel Daniel various times through history, but he has always been defeated. History Age of Creation The Four Devils found the idea of creating mortal life aberrant. They refused to spend their divine power in creating Tivaria. However, when they saw what mortal were capable of, their craving for power increased. They decided to enslave the mortals, and to overthrow Arion as the God of Gods. The Four Devils created Demons to aid them with the conquest of Tivaria. They were created to counteract the divine warriors, the Angels. The fights between angels and Demons are legendary. The war ended up when Arion defeated Sumetar in single combat at the Battle of Victory. The Four Devils were imprisoned in Rosoida, and Demons were expelled to the depths of the underworld. Age of Heroes Unlike the angels, who were forbidden to wander Tivaria unless they were tasked to do so, Demons have been summoned many times by conjurers. A single Demon can send a wave of panic across a kingdom. Demons were not a real threat until the end of the Age of Heroes, when Sumetar and the Four Devils recovered their power and began their new conquest of Tivaria. An unlikely alliance was formed by the different mortal races. The alliance managed to defeat the Four Devils in the Battle of the Alliance, and the Demons were sent back to the underworld. Common Age An alarming increase of Demons is worrying the population of Tivaria. They fear that Sumetar will gather his army of Demons again soon and conquer Tivaria once and for all. Geographic location Demons live in the depths of the underworld, well below from where the souls of deceased mortals rest in peace. They have created a series of tunnels that conect their infernal cities. Demon warchiefs that are thirsty of blood sometimes lead an army of Demons to the surface in order to expand their influence over Tivaria, but they have not managed to hold any relevant settlement for a long time. Demons are also summoned by conjurers in small numbers. Characteristics Demons are bestial beings with incredible strength. Since they are spiritual beings, they have a lot of health. There are many subtypes of Demons, some of the are fast and bold, while others are big and impulsive. All of them are thirsty for blood and death. Demons are magnificent warriors when fighting in the volcanoes and the underground, but they find themselves at a disadvantage when fighting in the sky or jungles.